


Electrical Panic

by Kaito_Dragneel



Series: Paranormal Domino [17]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crosshair has emotions and he doesn't know how to deal with them, Crosshair is quiet in his panic, Fives is barely there, Fives panics, Hunter panics, Hurt/Comfort, I'm still working out Wrecker's charcterization, M/M, Tech curses when he panics, Tech is a baby, but he worries for his older brothers, echo gets hurts, ghost!fives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: Panic ensues when Echo gets hit with electric shock blast that causes a seizure.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/Crosshair
Series: Paranormal Domino [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 169





	Electrical Panic

Echo’s comms cut out with a strangled yelp, his vitals spiking in alarm and then dropping immediately after. It’s one of the days where they don’t have Fives with them. Tech reacts first, a small gasp of horror coming over the comms as Tech moved from his position and beelined for Echo. Their youngest knew what had happened, judging by how quickly he moved. Crosshair was sure why that made it worse.

“Tech, what happened? Tech!” Hunter’s voice was echoing over the comm system, alarm covering his tone as the Bad Batch watched as Echo’s vitals dropped quickly. Crosshair’s throat constricted in panic as he moved from his position, mission forgotten. Echo was their ori’vod, but he was Crosshair’s… something. They hadn’t figured it out yet. Loosing Echo… it was a terrifying notion that none of them wanted to imagine. “Tech, report!”

“He was hit with an electric shock blast! It’s a seizure! His joints will lock up and his cybernetics will short circuit!” Crosshair had never heard Tech so terrified, the shake in his voice made him curse softly over the comms. He could see the others moving from their positions on his HUD. Hunter was sprinting towards where Echo’s waypoint was blinking out of control on his HUD. Tech was already nearly there. Wrecker was making his way towards Echo as well. “Kark! Kark, kark, kark! Hunter, you’re gonna have to help me shut down his cybernetics so they don’t fry his nerves.”

“Alright, alright! Shit! I’m nearly there, just hold on! Just stabilize him!” He sounded breathless, terrified. Crosshair didn’t blame him.

They’ve had injuries before. Wrecker losing his eye, Tech getting hit with shrapnel, Hunter breaking his hands when he tussled with a couple of Commando droids, and even himself when they crashed landed a few weeks back. This, however, was different. They were all close to each other when they had been injured. This time they were separated, and Echo was having a _karking seizure_. Crosshair didn’t relax when he saw Tech reach Echo and then Hunter reach him right after.

“Tech, how bad is it,” Crosshair asked as he hurdled over a few crates, moving past a few of the city residents.

There mission was no doubt compromised, but they could track down their target again. They had a 100% success rate after all. Their number one priority currently, was Echo.

.

“Bad. I’m stabilizing him now. Hunter is shutting off his cybernetics. Get here fast.” Tech sounded out of breath, barely paying attention to him. Crosshair didn’t blame him. Tech was their unofficial medic; there was a lot of pressure on him if one of them got injured. With Echo it was even worse. Echo was practically half machine due to what happened to him on Skako Minor. An electrical attack on him could be the death of him. “He’s stabilized, but we can’t keep him on the field for long. We’ll need to turn his cybernetics back on once we get back to the ship. He can’t have them off for so long or we’ll have an even worse problem.”

“Wrecker, Crosshair, get back to the ship. Crosshair prep the medbay. Wrecker start up the ship. We’re on our way.”

“You got it!”

“Copy.”

When Hunter and Tech arrive back at the Havoc Marauder, they pull Echo to the medbay and then leave the planet immediately. Echo looks pale, his normal skin tone a shade lighter, his limbs dangling down, his breathing pattern too slow. It makes Crosshair want to vomit. They get him on to the medical cot, hook him up to the machines, and start preparing for the worst. Tech is an anxious ball of energy as they wait for Echo to wake up. He starts upgrading Echo’s cybernetics, Hunter’s gear, he tried to upgrade Crosshair’s rifle- he didn’t let him-, and even starts to mess with the ship itself. Hunter is quiet, sitting with their ARC every day, calming down Fives when he comes back to them. Wrecker talks to the him, hoping to wake him up with his voice. Crosshair… he… he sits with Echo, holding his hand, just listening to the ARC’s breathing.

When Echo wakes up three days later, he is surrounded by his very worried vod’ika and his batchmate. They never make plans where they are all separated from one another again. It’s a hard-learned lesson, but one they are thankful for, because the next time someone tries to shoot their ori’vod with an electrical current Wrecker is there to rip the droid to shreds. Tech is there to bounce the shot back at the slaver. Hunter is there to stab the bounty hunter. And Crosshair is there to gun the bastards down.


End file.
